The present invention relates to a flip-top computer workstation and, more specifically, to a computer workstation that fits in a desk such that the desk has a flat work surface when the computer is not in use, and when the computer keyboard is pulled out, a door in the desktop opens to reveal a computer monitor.
Typically, computer monitors and keyboards are placed on top of a desk when there is no room to use a separate workstation, or to avoid the expense of such a workstation. However, the keyboard and monitor take up a lot of desk surface space. Computer workstations having a shelf for supporting a keyboard which slides on a track and a monitor supporting shelf which is tiltable (such as glass top workstations) are well known. However, due to glare problems caused by the glass, such workstations may not be desirable to some users. Therefore, it is desirable to integrate a desk and a computer workstation, yet still maintain maximum surface space at low cost and without glare.